1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a light emitting element and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) light emitting element and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Background
A self-luminous display technology is a display technology that uses red, green and blue light emitting diode chips as display pixels, and has features of energy-saving, high contrast, wide color gamut, vivid color and fast response time; therefore, more and more electronic devices (such as TV) are using the light emitting diodes of self-luminous display technology.
With different materials and growth conditions, the red, green and blue light-emitting diodes are not easily to be grown on a same substrate for forming display pixel arrays, and thus after fabrications of the red, green and blue light-emitting diodes are completed, chips are transferred onto a display driving substrate, such as a thin film transistor (TFT) backplane. However, following a refinement of the display pixels and an enhancement of resolution, the fabricating method for transferring the chips has already faced a bottleneck of insufficient throughput. As such, how to increase the throughput of the pixel arrays in response to the refinement of the display pixels and the enhancement of the resolution is substantially an important topic of current light emitting diode self-luminous display devices.